Simple Gifts
by Kieri
Summary: [Reloaded and Edited] As if spending Christmas in a posh skii lodge with the DBZ team wasn't irritating enough, Piccolo has to find a gift for Khri. [Christmas side story to Errant Exile]


AN: This is the same story as the original "Simple Gifts," but I've updated it to add some detail. I had to be very vague when I first posted this in order not to drop spoilers. The timing of this story falls after Chapter 24 (not yet published). I think this version will make more sense to readers who've been following "Errant Exile."

**Simple Gifts**

**Part 1: Bah, Humbug!**

The afternoon sun poured heat and light into a large canyon just as it had for centuries. The only plant determined to grow was the rare stubborn cactus, but over the last few months the prickly succulents had been ravaged by more than just the fierce heat and lack of water. Most of the damage was the result of constant blasts the canyon endured simply because it was favored by one individual as a sparring area.

Piccolo grinned at Gohan, feeling the sting in his jaw fade from the lucky blow. Knowing how powerful this educated, easy-going young father could be if he really wanted to made it hard to pull his punches. Life had been soft for Gohan and his little family over the past few years and Piccolo knew his former student was happy, but there were days when he missed the brutal training and the thrill of combat.

Days like today.

Gohan was sweating profusely under his gi, unused to the relentless desert heat as they hovered over the dry riverbed. "Well, Piccolo? You know what happens in two weeks, right?"

Piccolo threw a wild punch that Gohan easily dodged. "Humph. You mean that sentimental holiday that Bulma keeps trying to rope me into every year?"

"You mean Christmas?" Gohan tried a well-placed kick but Piccolo wasn't there to receive it. "Yeah. This year she's decided to open the big lodge Capsule has in the mountains." He had to move fast to avoid his friend's knuckles. "Four days of skiing, sledding, snowmobiles...plus a big party with a tree and everybody is gonna exchange gifts..."

The twinkle in Gohan's eye and the excitement in his voice reminded Piccolo of the little boy his student had once been. "Forget it." He aimed another blow but it went wide. "I've never gone to one of those damned holiday celebrations and I'm not about to start now."

There was something about Gohan's persistent smirk that was making him uncomfortable. He let the emotion lend energy to a kick that finally sent the younger man flying. _Don't tell me Bulma's talked him into nagging me..._

Gohan was huffing when he came to a stop but his grin was even wider. "So...what are you going to give Khri for Christmas, since she's going to the party?"

"What!"

His already spinning brain twirled even faster when Gohan landed a hard kick to his middle. The impact sent him careening across the canyon. His back slammed into the rock wall, knocking out another chunk of the cliff and sending an avalanche of rock into the dry bed. Climbing out of the depression, Piccolo shook the stone and dust from his tattered gi and glared at Gohan, who floated a few feet away with a satisfied grin. "What makes you think Khri would agree to something like that? She's from a tropical planet and hates the cold! She has to wear a sweater to open her refrigerator!"

"Videl told me Bulma called Khri first thing this morning and got her to agree to come." Gohan smiled. "I think there was a promise of some special cold-resistant clothing involved..."

Piccolo couldn't keep the furious scowl off his face. _There's still no reason for me to go. The last thing I want is to be trapped for three days with Vegeta, or worse yet, Bulma and ChiChi...Khri would understand. She knows I hate crap like this. She'll understand when I refuse . . . _

"Everybody is going to be there, including Videl, Pan and myself." Gohan started counting off on his fingers. "Uub wants to be home with his family so Dad will be coming with Mom and Goten. Kuririn and Eighteen are bringing Master Roshi. I'm not sure if Yamcha and Puar, Oolong and Yajirobe will be there, though. I know Tien and Chaozu were invited but Bulma has's heard from them yet."

Piccolo cringed inwardly. Gohan meant well, but the idea of being cooped up with any of them for more than a day was more torture than he wanted to endure. He suddenly knew where the conversation was going and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Gohan cocked his head. "If you think about it, Piccolo, its been a long time since Khri has been to any sort of social occasion. I know she'll go shopping with Videl, Mom and Bulma every once in a while, but a big, noisy party might be good for her...get her mind off things . . . the loss of her friends and family . . ."

Piccolo folded his arms and stared down at the decimated canyon. _He's got a point and he knows it. What's worse is he _knows _I__ know._ "I'll think about it," he growled. "I'm not making any promises."

A huge grin spread across Gohan's face, making him look like a little boy again. "I'm glad to hear it! Who knows, you might even like skiing. It's a lot like flying, only colder!"

"Don't push it, Kid."

Sparring session over by unspoken consent, they returned to the lush mountainside near the Son house. "I really hope you'll come, Piccolo. You really are part of the family whether you like it or not. And according to the astronomy professors at the university, there's a good chance of seeing the Aurora Borealis."

Piccolo snorted. He'd been in the arctic to train many times and had never caught sight of the elusive Northern Lights. He had to admit he'd always wanted to see them, though. _I'll bet Khri has seen far more incredible things in space...but I do remember she was surprised by fireworks. Perhaps..._ "Let me think about it."

Gohan ran his hands through his dark hair, dislodging sand and a few pebbles. "Fair enough. I hope to see you there!" He waved as he lifted several feet off the ground. "Oh, and good luck finding a present for Khri!" He was laughing as he flew away.

Piccolo stood in the middle of the field and stared into the sky. _A . . . a present? I don't know the first thing about this gift-giving garbage!_ _Khri doesn't need anything I can give her . . . dammit, now what do I do? _Ignoring his ripped and dusty clothes and forgetting to summon his cloak and turban, Piccolo spent the remainder of the afternoon blazing a small, circular trail through the grass. When the sun went down he gave up in disgust and headed for a distant house on a tropical beach.

**Part 2: A Ghost of a Christmas Present **

Meditation abandoned for the third day in a row, Piccolo watched the sun set from his perch on top of a stone tower. The retreating light painted the desert sands in reds and golds but he saw none of it. One week had passed and he had less than a week left until the infamous Christmas retreat, and he was no closer to coming up with a gift for Khri.

Piccolo had known her for months but the damned strange female continued to be an enigma. Her Leonid uniform had been a basic black and when she abandoned it for Earth clothes she stuck with the color. She didn't wear jewelry, never smelled of anything but faintly scented soap, and didn't own a dress. He'd even dared a search of her house for clues. There were no family pictures in sight, no knick-knacks and no signs of anything remotely personal. He assumed she had so little because she hadn't been allowed to take anything with her into exile. Grudging sympathy eased his frustration with her and he sighed, concentrating instead on the gathering shadows as the last rays of sunlight retreated from the horizon.

Piccolo sat up straighter and a chill went up his spine. _I know this place!_ He dove off his perch and skimmed across the sands towards a familiar shadow.

Time and wind had shifted the dunes but the distant rock formation hadn't changed. Two towers of stone flanked an anvil-shaped rock the size of a cruise ship. The stone ship, however, had a secret. At the base of the prow, concealed by a boulder partially buried in sand, was an opening large enough for a child to crawl through easily. An adult Namekian would find it a tight fit.

It was one of his old hiding places. The cave burrowed into the earth on a slant and concealed treasures that had saved his life in more than one instance. Nearby boulders provided enough protection from the wind and sun for plant life to grow, including a variety of flowering cactus. Piccolo's feet sank into the sand as he studied one of the prickly green survivors. Large buds had formed on each of its gnarled arms, promising a burst of fuchsia blooms in the very near future.

A slow, wicked grin crossed Piccolo's face as he looked back and forth between the cactus and the hidden cave opening. _I think I have it . . . _

**Part 3: Decking the Halls Instead of the Saiyans**

The afternoon before Christmas Eve was cold but clear as Piccolo flew through the mountains, a well-bundled Khri in his arms. Capsule Corporation's latest innovations with wearable heating coils had provided their favorite test subject with a new wardrobe, including a lightweight coat as well as matching gloves, scarf and hat. "Warm enough?" he asked her, his breath forming a small cloud.

"Yes. I'll have to tell Trunks and Bulma they've outdone themselves." Khri was watching the snow-covered road that wound through the pass and the continued attempts to plow it out from the previous day's snowfall. "I understand that having snow for this holiday is important, but isn't this a little excessive?"

"Some of their 'fun' requires a lot of it. Its good to train in on occasion but I don't have any use for the stuff." He gestured towards the north with his chin. "There's the lodge. It looks like they've plowed out the landing pad. We're not the first ones to get there." He noticed the smoke curling out of the chimney. "They've got a fire going. You'll be warm enough inside."

The Capsule lodge had been planted on the side of a mountain overlooking the pass. The switchback road leading up to the huge covered porch was rarely used. Privileged guests preferred to fly in, thanks to the landing tucked discreetly behind a row of pine trees. Hewn of rough timbers and fitted with large picture windows so guests could enjoy the view, the lodge had been decorated for the holiday. Tiny, white lights twined up the log columns and over the eaves and thick pine boughs flanked the double entry doors. Even the balconies perched on the ends had been trimmed with garland and bright red bows. Piccolo dropped slowly from the sky and had barely cleared the roof of the porch when the doors flew open.

"Piccolo! You both came!" Trunks yelled as he charged down the short flight of stairs, Bra and Goten close on his heels. "Hurry up and come in! You're the first ones hereཀ Mom and ChiChi are both in the kitchen with the caterers and Dad's working on the fire. He actually managed to get it lit using chi without blowing out the back of the chimney!"

Piccolo and Khri were ushered into the foyer and then into the main hall. It was spacious, warm and had been assaulted by Bulma's decorator. Wreaths, bows, lights and candles covered every open inch of wall or shelf and the air smelled faintly of pine and wood smoke. A huge stone fireplace dominated one end of the hall where Vegeta stood with his back towards the room, nudging the logs with a poker. In the corner next to the fireplace stood a fragrant fir tree dotted with tiny pine cones. Left undecorated for the moment, It was tall enough to brush the ceiling with its topmost branches. Piccolo found the scents both familiar and calming, taking a deep breath as Khri let Bra lead her upstairs towards the guest rooms.

Trunks and Goten appeared in front of him, grinning from to ear. Goten's face was almost as red from the cold as his ridiculous-looking sweater. "Well, Piccolo?"

"Well, what?"

"We want to know what you got Khri for Christmas," Trunks whispered, glancing at Vegeta to make sure his back was still turned.

"That's none of your business."

"We're gonna find out sooner or later," Goten chimed in. "All the adults are going to exchange their gifts Christmas Eve after the kids go to bed!"

Piccolo snorted. "That means you'll be in bed too, doesn't it?"

"Very funny." Trunks leaned closer, winking. "You should hear mom and ChiChi in the kitchen. They're taking turns at guessing what your gift is. Mom thinks its jewelry of some kind but ChiChi's convinced it's a box of bandages for all the bruises you must give her."

The last suggestion wasn't surprising, but Piccolo felt a twinge of anger at the woman. In spite of his friendship with Gohan and his loyalty to the Son family and Earth, ChiChi still nurtured her resentment and refused to believe he could be more than a barely-tolerated nuisance. As if he would do anything to hurt Khri . . .

Goten's grin vanished. "Hey, Piccolo . . . please don't get mad. I know Khri is your friend." His voice dropped even lower and he looked at his feet. "I was there in that parking garage, remember?"

Piccolo stared down at the young man. Goten _had_ been there. He'd helped look for Khri when she was trapped and supported her body so Gohan could free her. He'd also been witness to Piccolo's fear and anger during the terrible moments when she had almost bled to death and had said nothing about until now. Piccolo felt his rage at ChiChi drain away and placed his hand on Goten's shoulder. "I remember, Kid. And thanks."

The lodge echoed with a sudden thump on the roof. Snow cascaded down in front of the windows and Vegeta started coughing, his face blackened with ash and soot as he launched into a litany of Saiyan curses. "Oh no," Goten grimaced, "I hope that's not Dad playing Santa again! The last time he tried that it took two weeks to get the roof fixed!"

Goku's arrival, complete with a fake beard, stocking cap and sack of presents, was just the first wave of an avalanche of invited guests, starting with Gohan and Videl. Khri ran down the stairs at the noise and was greeted with a big hug from Pan, who had flown through a snowbank and brought most of it in with her. Videl explained that her father and Buu had decided to stay home this time; Mr. Satan's arthritis was giving him fits and would be aggravated by the cold weather. The welcomes continued when Kuririn and Eighteen arrived with Marron, followed by Master Roshi and Oolong. Piccolo shared a meaningful glance with Khri and he took a relaxed but threatening position behind her as she greeted the old man. The last minute additions of Yamcha, Puar, Tien and Chaozu made the party complete. Dende had been invited but decided to stay at the Lookout. There were plenty of accidents during the holidays and doing what he could to prevent them kept him busy.

Dinner that evening was an informal affair involving a buffet and disposable dinnerware, which made it easy for Piccolo avoid. Most of the conversation was spent playing catch-up and dodging Pan and Bra, who were trying to cover everyone in tinsel because they weren't allowed to start decorating the tree yet. Everyone was grateful when Khri stood up first and told the girls, "I don't quite understand the custom of covering a conifer in lights and little toys. Why don't you explain it to me and show me the ornaments?" When the time finally came to decorate, Bra – as the youngest – had the privilege of flying up to put the star on top. Master Roshi, as the oldest, plugged in the lights.

Piccolo snorted in amusement and told Khri, "it seems they finally found something safe for Roshi to do with his hands," earning him a soft laugh. When Bulma insisted on singing carols the racket drove him out of the lodge, where he found a comfortable spot on the roof. He watched the northern sky until dawn, hoping to see an aurora, but the only lights shining down on him came from the stars.

**Part Four: The Ghost of Christmas Future**

Christmas Eve dawned bright and very cold but that didn't stop everyone from piling on their winter gear and heading out of doors. A large supply building near the landing pad housed snowmobiles, sleds and skiis, which Bulma happily doled out. Khri allowed Trunks to take her on a snowmobile ride and when she returned her eyes were wide and her cheeks flushed. "I think I'd rather fly with you," she whispered to Piccolo later. "Its safer!"

He spent most of the early afternoon watching from a safe distance as the others enjoyed skiing, plunging downhill on toboggans, and pummeling each other with snowballs whenever they could get away with it. Pan and Bra talked Khri into helping them build a snowman, but there was something too familiar about the shape that bothered Piccolo. When he realized what they were trying to do with handfuls of green pine needles he nearly leveled it with a chi blast.

It was nearly lunchtime when everyone began the short hike back to the lodge. Piccolo waited beside a glade of pine trees for Khri to catch up. She was hugging herself and shivered once. "Bulma's new line of thermal clothing works great, but I'm afraid the cold is shortening its battery life between charges." She brushed the snow from the front of her coat and shivered again. "I think I'll pass on their offer to try ice skating after lunch and spend some quality time in front of the fireplace."

Piccolo flared his chi as he walked beside her, bringing the surrounding air temperature up enough to melt the snow in their path. "Maybe next year you can convince Bulma to book a tropical island for this party."

He realized he'd made a mistake the minute the words had left his mouth. He didn't look down at her, not trusting himself to keep the regret he felt away from his face. Khri was exiled to Earth but it didn't mean she would stay forever. How could someone who'd spent most of their life in space ever be content on the surface of a planet? Khri could leave years from now or as early as tomorrow. He scowled to himself, aware that she was watching him. He forced all thoughts of her leaving to the back of his mind as they returned to the lodge in silence.

**Part Five: Spreading the Cheer**

The late Christmas Eve dinner was an elaborate affair of which Bulma was especially proud. She'd hired the best caterers available, warned them she had several guests with epic appetites, made sure the menu included everyone's favorites and brought out the fine china and linens. Watching Goku eat had never been one of his favorite pastimes so Piccolo spent the dinner hour tending the fire in the main room. Over the crackle of the flames and the clink of crystal he could hear the laughter and Goku's loud voice breathing new life into old stories for the youngest ones. He stared into the flames blossoming in the hearth and sat back, oddly content, when he heard soft footsteps approaching.

Khri sat beside him on the hearth and warmed her hands by the fire. "They're finishing up dessert now. Bulma, Videl and Eighteen are putting the girls to bed, and then everyone will be coming in here to open gifts." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled. "I just thought I should warn you before the invasion started."

She had barely finished her sentence when the dining room began to empty out. Pan and Bra were at the head of the pack, flying and swooping around the Christmas tree in giddy circles. They said a quick goodnight and disappeared up the stairs.

Once the ladies had returned and all the adults found comfortable places to sit, Trunks did the honor of reading the name tags on the gifts and passing them out. Some of them were predictable – Bulma got a necklace from Vegeta and ChiChi wasted no time in testing the heft of her new fry pan – but others were surprising. Eighteen got a silver bracelet from Kuririn and Goku a new gi from ChiChi. It wasn't long before Piccolo realized that everyone was staring at him and the quiet figure seated on the hearth beside him.

Khri didn't stay quiet. "I have a gift for Piccolo," she announced calmly, "but I can't give it to him yet. Its not time. There's a few hours left."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Bulma protested. "You're going against tradition! Videl, I thought you told her how this worked?"

"As far as I can tell, I haven't broken any rules of this game," Khri replied smoothly. "I understood that the adults would be opening gifts on Christmas Eve. I haven't violated that tradition. I merely . . . delayed it a little."

Piccolo stared at her, uncertain whether he felt surprise, curiosity or both. He'd been so busy worrying and trying to think of a gift for her that he hadn't stopped to consider she was searching for a gift for _him._ Khri wore the expression he'd come to recognize as her "poker face," one she'd also worn when dealing with Leonid troops during their visits to Earth, with a difference. Tiny lines creased at the edges of her wide, gold eyes. Was she actually nervous?

ChiChi, however, was more than happy to overlook Khri's re-interpretation of the rules. "All right then, Khri, let's see what Piccolo came up with for you." She leaned over and whispered to Bulma, "I'm betting it's a box of bandages and a bottle of aspirin."

"The box is too big for jewelry," Bulma sighed. Both women suddenly noticed Piccolo's lethal glare. Their faces paled just a bit and they sat back, lips clamped shut.

The box placed on the floor beside Khri's feet was much too big for jewelry. He'd found it abandoned behind a store that had closed early for the holiday, most of its wrapping paper intact and the bow still stuck to the lid. There was a small tear on one side and it smelled as if it had been used to ship oranges, but overall it was still in good condition, at least for the purpose he had in mind. He'd rehearsed this moment during an attempt to meditate and had felt confident he'd predicted her reaction, but he suddenly felt uncertain. He gritted his teeth as Khri picked up the box and carefully lifted the lid.

The small cactus had fared well in spite of being transplanted into a coarse clay pot, stuffed in a box and hidden behind the sofa for a full day. Two of the buds had bloomed into bright purple flowers and there were at least three more ready to join them. "Piccolo, its lovely!" Khri exclaimed, rotating the pot to examine the flowers. "Its small, it doesn't need to be watered often, and the blooms are beautiful!"

Piccolo tried hard to hide his shock but he felt his eyes widen. "You . . . you like it?"

Her smile was open and honest. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Vegeta snickered and didn't bother to muffle it. "She'll think of him every time she sees it. Both are green and will poke you if you get too close. Oof!"

Bulma gave him a sharp jab to the ribs. "You knock it off. If she's happy then that's what's important. Right, ChiChi?"

"I could still be right," ChiChi said, eyeing the ceiling thoughtfully. "I wonder if its anything like an aloe plant...?"

Goku neatly folded his new gi back into the box, stood up and yawned. "I don't know about the rest of you, but all this present-opening makes me hungry. Hey Bulma, is there any of that chocolate cake stuff left? I could use a snack before we start putting together Pan's bicycle."

"You? Use tools and follow instructions? Don't make me laugh!" Bulma chuckled as she fingered her necklace and stood up from the couch, Vegeta's fingers twined in hers.

Khri tucked the cactus in the crook of her arm and followed the others back towards the dining room, leaving Piccolo sitting alone on the hearth. Just before she disappeared through the door she turned and caught his attention. She looked pointedly at the clock on the fireplace mantle, smiled slyly at him, and left.

Left alone with the piles of wrapping paper and a dying fire, Piccolo leaned back to look up at the clock. It was ten o'clock at night. _What difference can another two hours make?_ he wondered as he nudged the coals with the poker.

**Part Five: It Came Upon a Midnight Clear**

The night was clear, moonless and cold, a perfect combination for a few minutes of stargazing. Piccolo wasn't surprised when he found Khri on the second floor balcony overlooking the pass.

She stood with her back towards him as she stared into the sky. The creamy glow of the galaxy's spiral arm stretched across the velvet night, frosted with a heavy sprinkling of brighter stars. On any night they would have been a thing of beauty but tonight they had been upstaged. A shimmering curtain of purples, blues, greens and golds danced across the northern horizon, skipping behind a mountain peak only to continue looping its folds on the other side. Khri's tall shape cut a black silhouette through the light show, her long hair moving in time with the aurora as she watched it play.

"How long have you been out here?" Piccolo asked quietly as he walked up to stand beside her at the rail. "You don't have your coat on. You should go in before you get too cold."

Khri continued to stare at the display, her smile visible thanks to the shimmering curtain of celestial fire. "I know what causes the aurora. I know its nothing more than charged particles from your sun brought here by the solar wind." She tightened her grip on the light robe she'd thrown over her shoulders. "Its also one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

He tried again, touching her arm this time. "Khri, its below freezing. You can watch from inside."

"I've been thinking about your gift," she said abruptly, nose wrinkling in a small frown as she turned to look up at him. "I know you transported it here sometime yesterday, but how am I going to get it back to my house without subjecting it to the cold? It's a desert plant and not used to the moisture in the tropics. I'm worried it might not do well so close to the ocean."

Piccolo gave up. He extended his cloak with one arm, reached around her and snagged the fold, trapping her in it and pulling her towards him. He flared his chi and felt the temperature increase, melting the wispy tendrils of snow clinging to the railing. "You really didn't think that was your gift, did you?"

Khri startled in surprise at both his action and his question. "What? I don't understand . . . "

"That stupid cactus was for _their _benefit." He jerked his head towards the lodge. "I had something else in mind." Between the inches of space separating them Piccolo raised a flat, black box.

Gold eyes stared into his a moment. Khri finally accepted the box, opened the clasp and lifted the lid. The contents glittered, bouncing back the light and sending a spray of stars across her face and neck. "Piccolo . . . it's . . . " She lifted the gemstone-studded headband from its bed of velvet. "Where . . . how?"

"I spent many years in the desert and got to know the inside of caves very well. Shortly after you left me on that hilltop I was forced to . . . retreat . . . until the ones hunting me gave up the chase. I found a deep cave in the side of a big rock and went exploring. When I finally felt it was safe to make a chi light, I saw the entire cavern was lined with those stones." The jeweler had been delighted to accept the leftover yellow diamonds in exchange for payment after he'd recovered from his fright at seeing a tall, green-skinned man at his front door. He'd even given suggested the use of the brilliant cut emeralds set between the larger yellow ones. Piccolo had been more than satisfied with the end result.

Khri held it up with both hands, a strange expression in her eyes. "Would you? Please?"

It took the space of a few breaths for him to realize what it was she requested. Tucking the corner of his cloak into his belt, keeping Khri trapped, his fingers brushed hers as he took the headband and slid it through her hair. The silky stuff was a nuisance when flying and seemed more trouble than it was worth, but he'd seen the alternative. She'd hacked it off into a uneven, curly mess when her father, friends and family died at the end of a bloody clan war. He banished the memory as he adjusted the band so it fit snugly behind her ears. "Does it fit?" he asked, pushing a waist-length curl behind her shoulder.

She nodded, setting the lights in the gemstones dancing. "Perfectly." Khri glanced away, and Piccolo thought he could make out the faint hint of a blush across her cheeks and nose. "I . . . was hoping you'd join me out here. I did want to see the aurora with you, but I had an ulterior motive." A secretive smile crept its way onto her face as she presented him with a box.

This box was actually a long, rectangular case carved in what smelled like oil-polished cedar. Piccolo glanced at her, seeking a clue, and noticed she was biting her lower lip. _She's definitely nervous!_ _This is a first._ Khri grabbed the hem of his cape before the slight wind jerked it free from his belt, keeping herself wrapped in it as he opened the case.

Inside was a rolled piece of parchment sealed with wax. The aurora flared brightly enough for him to see it was an Earth government seal, specifically from the Royal Army. Frowning, he cracked the wax and unrolled the parchment. It was some sort of official document rife with fine print, legal clauses and signatures. It even included a boxed-in fingerprint. He was about to ask her what it was when he noticed the heading. "Official Writ of Citizenship . . . " Piccolo stared down at Khri, unable to blink, struggling to breathe and trying not to show it.

Khri blushed deeper. "I didn't know what to get you," she admitted. "You're so self-sufficient and don't seem to need anything. Then I remembered that every time I brought up the possibility of leaving Earth you were quick to remind me of my promise to my father." To his astonishment, the shadow that usually darkened her eyes at the painful memory didn't appear. "You kept convincing me that staying here was for the best. You reassured me that you and your friends could more than protect the planet in case old enemies started looking for me. I . . . I thought I should try to reassure you for a change." She tapped the scroll. "As of midnight tonight the required waiting period is over. I'm officially a citizen of Earth."

Piccolo stared at the title, his mind pouring over everything the parchment meant. It meant when the holidays passed and school resumed for Gohan and the youngsters, Khri would still be here. Her house in the tropics wouldn't be empty and her footprints would continue to trail along the shore. There would be an unlocked door for him on stormy nights and water bottles in the refrigerator. Someone would wonder about his well-being if he disappeared for too many nights in a row, and there would be a welcoming smile and no questions asked when he returned. And next year, when the holidays came again and so did another of Bulma's invitations, he would be wracking his brain trying to think of another present for Khri. He blinked and rolled up the parchment, hoping she wouldn't see his hands shake as he placed it carefully back in the case and tucked it inside his gi top. He took a deep breath, bracing himself against the huge wave of relief and the strange warmth he felt before meeting her anxious gaze. His eyes didn't leave hers as he smiled and gave a slow nod.

Relief and another emotion intensified the glow of Khri's eyes as she returned the smile. She remained silent, which prompted him to take an unplanned course of action. He listened for any faint noises inside the lodge. The little girls had finally gone to sleep within the last hour. Now their parents were busy breaking out toolboxes and assembling elaborate toys in the far off main room. Satisfied there would be no unexpected interruptions, Piccolo took another deep breath. His arms slid around Khri and pulled her gently against his chest. She stiffened but only for an instant; he felt her relax and let out a small sigh, her own arms going around his waist.

_Why am I doing this?_ He rested his chin on the top of her head, marveling at the soft warmth in his arms. _Why is this so different than having Gohan cling to me when he was a boy?_ Those hugs had been barely tolerated at first, but he'd come to accept them and eventually came to a point where he'd embraced the child willingly. This physical contact with Khri, however, was so . . . _different._ She complicated things by resting her cheek against the neck folds of his cape, making him wish he'd removed it. He tightened his arms around her, the fingers of one hand buried in the softness of her sweater, the other threaded through her hair.

The curtain of the aurora shimmered and danced, then intensified as the gold and green lights burned away the purples and blues. They watched it in silence as the colors seeped into the snow draping the mountains before shimmering higher into the sky. Piccolo searched for and found a word that described what he felt. _So this is contentment,_ he sighed. _Friendship. And acceptance. There's something else too, but I don't know what it is . . . yet._ Letting the wind carry the thought away and leave the timeless moment behind, Piccolo felt himself relax. His cheek brushed Khri's soft hair.

And he smiled.


End file.
